The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1998 MGM film, "The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue". It appeared on YouTube on December 22, 2018 to celebrate the 20th anniversary. Cast: *Young/Teen Timmy - Atom/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 1980) *Adult Timmy - Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Jenny McBride - Cora (Astro Boy; 2009) *Jeremy - Brock (Pokemon; 1997) *Adult Kenichi - Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Kenichi (cat form) - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mr. Ages - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) *Auntie Shrew - Miss Miller (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *Justin - Shin Hayata (Ultraman; 1966) *Justin's Transformation - Ultraman (Ultraman; 1966) *Cecil - Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventures) *Mary (cat form; Kikyo's daughter) - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Mary (human form; Kikyo's daughter) - Misato Katsuragi (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Kenichi's Father - Marth (Fire Emblem) *Ultraman Tiga (Fire Emblem's trasformation) - himself *Brutus - Gaou (Phoenix) *Martin - Shingo Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Evil Martin - Souichi Tomoe (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Reformed Martin - Kakeru (Sailor Moon S: The Movie) *Chaos (Chief of NIMH) - Evil Tiga (Ultraman Tiga: The One Who Inherits the Shadows) *Muriel - Kismet (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: The Luck Stops Here) *Floyd - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dr. Valentine - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) *Mrs. Brisby - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Teresa - Adult Chibiusa (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Cynthia - Chitose Fujinomiya (Goldfish Warning!) *Jenny's Parents - Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon; 1997) and Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Rat Bodyguards - ??? *Hawk - Fearow (Pokemon; 1997) *Killer - Reggie (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) *Kikyo - herself *Kikyo (cat form) - Lulu Caty *Young Mary (cat form) - Marie (The Aristocats) *Queen Serenity (spirit) - herself *Queen Serenity (cat form) - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) *Kenichi's Mother - Caeda (Fire Emblem) *Miss Right - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Jeremy and Miss Right's children - Emmy and Max (Dragon Tales) Scenes: *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 1 - Prologue/Opening *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 2 - Astro Says Goodbye/Soaring with Brock *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 3 - Duchess (Misato Katsuragi) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 4 - Teaching Astro/The Snake/The Wisdom of Ban *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 5 - "I Will Show the World" *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 6 - Evil Tiga Kidnapped Kakeru *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 7 - Astro Meet Cora/Reggie Attack *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 8 - Cora's Story/Kismet and Fat Cat *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 9 - Cora's Plan/The Escape *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 10 - Flight to N.I.M.H./Fearow Attack *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 11 - Meet Tai and Duchess *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 12 - Search for Ultra Father *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 13 - Magic Mystery Show/Pokemon Angry *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 14 - Duchess and Shinji's Argument *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 15 - Souichi Tomoe/Just Say Yes! *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 16 - Taken Prisoner/All I Had is Gone *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 17 - Spirit of Queen Serenity and Kikyo *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 18 - Ultraman Tiga (Cosmos) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 19 - Goldon Awaken *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 20 - Breakout/Kismet and Fat Cat Get the Shaft/Trapped by Souichi *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 21 - Escape from N.I.M.H. *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 22 - The Big Battle *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 23 - Finale *The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) Trivia: *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'', Evangelion (TIGA), Sailor Moon Super S (TIGA), Pokemon were released on home video in 1998. *This is the 7th movie-spoof of Duchess Productions. *This is the third of longest spoof ever. The first being, The Aristocats (Duchess Style), and the second being The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style). Cast Gallery: Astro-boy-astro-boy-2003-8.93.jpg|Atom/Astro Boy as Young/Teen Timmy Astro Boy in Astro Boy (2009).jpg|Astro Boy (2009) as Adult Timmy Cora in Astro Boy (Short).jpg|Cora as Jenny McBride Brock in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Brock as Jeremy Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion.jpg|Shinji Ikari as Adult Kenichi Thomas-omalley-aristocats-28.1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Kenichi (cat form) Daddy-walrus-astro-boy-1986-46.6.jpg|Ban Shunsaku as Mr. Ages Shin Hayata in Ultraman.jpg|Shin Hayata as Justin Ultraman in Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman as Justin's Transformation Sailor Pluto in Sailor Moon.jpg|Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto as herself Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty as Meiou/Sailor Pluto (cat form) Tai Kamiya in Digimon Adventure.jpg|Tai Kamiya as Cecil Duchess-aristocats-3.2.jpg|Duchess as Mary (cat form) Misato Katsuragi in Evangelion Death and Rebirth.jpg|Misato Katsuragi as Mary (human form) marth-fire-emblem-7.35.jpg|Marth as Ultraman Tiga's human form (Kenichi's Father) Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga as himself Gaou in Hino Tori Hou Hen.jpg|Gaou as Brutus Sammy-sailor-moon-1.5.jpg|Shingo Tsukino as Martin Souichi Tomoe in Sailor Moon.jpg|Souichi Tomoe as Evil Martin Kakeru Oozora in Sailor Moon S The Movie.jpg|Kakeru Oozora as Reformed Martin Evil Tiga in Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Evil Tiga as Chaos (Chief of NIMH) Kismet-1.jpg|Kismet as Muriel Fat Cat in Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Fat Cat as Floyd Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z in Dr. Valentine Sailor-moon-serena-sailor-moon-5.37.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Mrs. Brisby Ms-beatrice-miller-chipmunk-adventure-97.jpg|Miss Miller as Auntie Shrew Adult Chibiusa in Sailor Moon.jpg|Adult Chibiusa as Teresa Chitose Fujinomiya.jpg|Chitose Fujinomiya as Cynthia Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Tracey Sketchit as Troy Sailor-mercury-amy-sailor-moon-7.18.jpg|Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury as Helen Reggie in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Reggie as Killer Kikyo in InuYasha the Movie Fire on the Mystic Island.jpg|Kikyo as Mary's Mother Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Kikyo (cat form) Marie in The Aristocats.jpg|Marie as Young Mary (cat form) Queen-serenity-sailor-moon-44.9.jpg|Queen Serenity (spirit) as herself Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Queen Serenity (cat form) caeda-fire-emblem-4.09.jpg|Caeda as Kenichi's Mother Sailor-jupiter-lita-sailor-moon-68.8.jpg|Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter as Miss Right Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy Max in Dragon Tales.jpg|and Max as Jeremy and Miss Right's children Category:The Secret of NIMH Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions